


Phil Gets A Puppy

by blissedoutphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cages, Collars, Come Eating, Food Kink, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Punishment, Puppy Play, Smut, Toys, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissedoutphil/pseuds/blissedoutphil
Summary: Phil wants a dog so much? Dan will give him one. Just, not how he expects it.





	1. Meeting The Puppy

“But Dan,” Phil whined, only to be interrupted by his boyfriend.

“Phil we’ve had this conversation so many times before,” Dan groaned. “You know I’d love to have a dog too. But we can’t, okay? We can barely take care of ourselves,” Dan gestured towards their empty fridge for emphasis.

Phil looked at Dan with those big, sad blue eyes and Dan thought he might go crazy. How did this conversation even come up, again? He walked out of the kitchen to get his laptop.

Phil followed Dan, determined to convince him that getting a dog was a good idea. Dan sat on the couch and opened a bookmarked page, turning the screen to Phil.

Phil’s eyes moved from the laptop screen to Dan and back. “Collars?” he questioned.

“You want a dog so badly? Pick a collar for me.”

Phil just stared at Dan in confusion, making Dan roll his eyes at him.

“Lester I’ll be  _such_  a good dog for you that you won’t even need a real one anymore,” Dan said, voice getting deeper, moving closer to Phil with every word he spoke until their noses were almost touching. Phil’s heart beat slightly faster. Dan never called him by his last name unless he was completely serious about something. Unless he really wanted something so badly and was ready to demand for it

Dan placed his hand on Phil’s thigh, slowly stroking up to his crotch. “Isn’t that what you want, Phil?” Dan’s breath ghosted on Phil’s lips. He never broke eye contact with Phil, noticing how Phil’s pupils dilated a bit.

Phil gulped. They’ve done some kinky things before, but they’ve never tried puppy play. Did Dan  _really_  want this or was he just saying this to get Phil to shut up about getting a dog?

“You sure you want to do this?” Phil said with concern, putting a hand over Dan’s that was already rubbing circles on his crotch, making his dick twitch.

“I’ve bookmarked this page for ages already, yes I want to do this, and I know that you want to too,” Dan said, almost whining.

Blinking, Phil took the laptop and scrolled. Dan smiled, looking at Phil’s face as his boyfriend concentrated on the screen.

After a few minutes of silence, Phil looked up from the screen at Dan. “Done.” 

“Great, I’ve already chosen my own tail. Can’t wait to see which pretty collar you picked for me,” Dan said before pecking Phil on the lips.

Phil watched as Dan sauntered to his room. Well, he totally didn’t expect this turn of events, but it might possibly be even better than getting an actual dog.

* * *

A few weeks later, all their toys arrived.

“Do you want to see your collar?” Phil asked rather awkwardly as he entered the lounge, not sure where to put the two packages he just received from the postman.

“Let’s go to the room so you can put it on me!” Dan said excitedly, immediately getting up from the couch. He took Phil’s hand and led him to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Dan didn’t hesitate to strip off all his clothes. Phil sat on the edge of the bed and slowly took his box out of its packaging. He felt rather nervous, and wondered how Dan was so confident in agreeing to do this. Sure, they’ve played with toys before- vibrators, buttplugs. And yes, Phil has been dominant before. But this felt like a whole new level. Phil’s heart swelled as he realised just how much Dan trusted him.

Dan, who was fully naked now, knelt in front of Phil and looked up at him with big, eager eyes. Phil stroked his cheek. “You remember your safeword, right?” he said softly.

“Goose,” Dan replied quietly.

Phil nodded. They’ve talked about this, after they made the purchases. Talked about puppy play and what they could do, the headspaces, how they could help each other out. Dan trusted Phil, and Phil had nothing to be nervous about. He let out a long breath.

He opened the box on his lap, revealing a black leather collar with gold edges and a gold D-ring. It came with a golden metal leash. Dan’s eyes widened in awe as he saw the collar. He lowered his head, silently asking Phil to put the collar on him.

Phil carefully wrapped the collar around Dan’s neck, buckling it at the back of his neck. He dipped two fingers between the collar and Dan’s neck, making sure it wasn’t too tight, and he felt Dan’s Adam’s apple bob against his fingers. He put his finger under Dan’s chin, tilting his head up. Phil was surprised as he saw Dan tear up.

“How does it feel?” He asked, wiping a tear that rolled down Dan’s cheek.

“It’s perfect, I love it. Thank you, Phil,” Dan whispered.

“You look perfect,” Phil whispered in awe, and Dan ducked his head shyly.

Phil opened the other box that contained Dan’s purchases. It contained a black rubber tail plug, a dog mask, knee pads, dog ears, paws and a rubber bone. He looked at all of them in fascination, fingers trailing over them, feeling the leather. He took out everything except the mask.

“Maybe we’ll use that another time,” Phil decided that he still wanted to see Dan’s face clearly.

Phil got Dan on his hands and knees, still on the carpet. He ruffled Dan’s hair playfully, and Dan actually stuck his tongue out and panted a little, wagging his butt. Phil smiled and put the dog ears on. He then slipped on the smooth black leather paws on Dan’s hands, buckling them at the wrists to make sure they won’t fall off. He gently lifted Dan’s knees one by one to put the knee pads on as well.

Phil kissed Dan softly. “No more talking now, yeah?” Phil said, looking Dan in the eyes fondly, and Dan understood, giving a tiny ‘arf’.

Phil got a bottle of lube from the drawer and settled behind Dan, lubing up his fingers. Using the other hand to spread Dan’s cheeks, he pressed his index finger against Dan’s hole. Slowly, he pushed the finger in, hearing Dan gasp.

He slid the finger in and out, and Dan’s breathing quickened. When he added another finger, a small moan escaped Dan’s lips. He scissored his fingers, grazing Dan’s prostate. Dan hung his head and panted.

He added a third finger and curled them, feeling Dan’s rim relax around him. He took his fingers out, making Dan whine. He grabbed the tail plug and slowly pushed it in. Dan moaned out again, his cock growing hard.

When Phil had pushed the plug properly into Dan’s ass until all of it was in, he tapped the base, watched as the tail swayed a little.

He stood up and went to face Dan. “How does my little pup feel?” Phil said, voice quiet but Dan can hear the excitement. Dan shook his butt side to side, feeling his tail hit his ass with every wag. He gave an excited “arf!” in response to Phil’s question. Phil felt his heart race as he saw Dan, heard Dan so cute like this.

Phil grabbed the leash and hooked it onto the D-ring on Dan’s collar. He shoved the rubber bone into his pocket, then he tugged on the leash. “Let’s go, boy!”

Dan crawled behind Phil, on his paws and padded knees, enjoying the feel of his tail swishing, the feel of being pulled by his neck as Phil kept the leash taut.

Phil turned around to look at Dan while he strolled in the hallway. He didn’t expect Dan to actually be gazing up at him. He looked so beautiful trailing behind Phil, mouth slightly hung open.

They reached the end of the hallway, and Phil asked Dan to sit.

“Good pup,” he praised when Dan sat on his heels, paws flat on the ground. Dan lolled his tongue out.

Phil unhooked the leash and took the rubber bone out of his pocket. “You wanna play, pup?”

Dan barked excitedly and Phil wondered when exactly Dan learnt how to sound like an actual dog. He threw the bone to the other end of the hallway. “Fetch, boy!”

Dan bounded as best he could on all fours, bent down to pick the bone up with his teeth, and crawled back to Phil, dropping the toy at his feet.

“That’s a good boy,” Phil praised, patting Dan’s back like he would with a real dog. Dan wagged his tail and looked at Phil, ready to fetch again.

Phil threw the toy again and watched Dan go after it, his dog ears flapping about. He didn’t know how, but he was getting really turned on watching Dan be a pup. Be his pup. And it was clear that Dan was enjoying this too, he was so hard.

They played fetch for a while more, Phil always praising Dan when Dan dropped the toy in front of him, Dan always wagging his tail, letting out little arfs.

Dan enjoyed this, has always wanted this. He’s so glad he finally had the courage to tell Phil to try this out. Every praise Phil gave only made him more eager to please Phil. He enjoyed how at that moment, nothing mattered except Phil. There was no work to worry about, no responsibilities being pushed away by procrastination and stress, only a rubber bone to focus on. Only Phil to focus on. His mind was so relaxed.

When Dan’s steps got slower, Phil kept the toy and hooked the leash back on the collar. “Good boy, that’s enough for today, huh?,” Phil commended, hand soothingly rubbing down Dan’s back.

He stood up and led Dan back to the bedroom. Once there, Phil unleashed Dan and began taking off his clothes. Dan impatiently nuzzled at Phil’s shins, bumped his cheeks against Phil’s ankles, letting out little grunts.

“Wait, boy,” Phil warned, and Dan sat on his heels, tilting his head as he looked up at Phil. Phil loved how easily Dan obeyed him.

When Phil was undressed, he got on the bed. “Up, boy!” he called, and Dan jumped onto the bed.

“That’s right, you’re my good boy, aren’t you?” the praises can’t seem to stop streaming from Phil’s mouth as he patted Dan, ruffled his hair. Dan faced his back towards Phil, on his paws and knees. He arched his back, ass high in the air, and wagged his tail.

Phil chuckled. Dan was so cute like this. “Okay, calm down boy,” Phil said, holding onto Dan’s butt to try and still it.

When Dan stopped moving, Phil touched his tail. He pressed his fingertips against the base, pushing it further in a bit, making Dan gasp. Phil grabbed the base and slowly began pulling the plug out. Dan whined at the sudden empty feeling in his ass.

“Shh, pup, I’m gonna make you feel good, alright?” Phil hushed Dan, stroking his ass, calming him.

Phil lubed up his cock and aligned it with Dan’s hole. Slowly, he pushed in until he bottomed out. Dan moaned and started rocking his hips when Phil didn’t start moving.

Phil started thrusting, picking up his pace. He reached over to Dan’s neck and tugged at his collar, pulling it back, causing Dan to look up. “Such, a, good, pup,” he groaned, thrusting at each word he said. Dan’s only response was a “Ruff,” and more pants and moans.

Dan loved how Phil pulled at his collar, making it tighter around his throat. He swallowed and felt his Adam’s apple graze the leather as it bobbed. Precum was leaking from his cock, and he ached to be touched. He would’ve already jerked himself off if not for the paws he was wearing.

As if Phil read his mind, he let go of Dan’s collar and reached under Dan, stroking his cock. Dan groaned in relief. “You like that, boy?” Phil panted out as he stroked Dan.

Dan let out more arfs and ruffs in between moans. He was so lost in pleasure, rolling his eyes and curling his toes as Phil continuously hit his prostate with every thrust while jerking him off at a steady pace. When he felt his orgasm approach, he tried to warn Phil by whining. Phil understood it perfectly. “Come for me, pup.”

Dan came into Phil’s hand, moaning and panting, mouth hanging open. Phil jerked him off until no more come spurted out.

Phil then continued his relentless thrusts, still hitting Dan’s prostate, making Dan whimper. Not long after, Phil came, deep inside Dan, moaning out Dan’s name.

When he calmed down from his orgasm, he pulled out and went to Dan’s front. Dan nuzzled into Phil, bumping his head against Phil’s tummy, his floppy dog ears falling in front of his eyes. “You can talk now,” Phil said gently as he took off Dan’s ears and paws.

Dan looked up at Phil and brought their lips together, licking at Phil’s lips, licking into his mouth as soon as he parted his lips. He brought his arms up and around Phil’s neck. When he broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against Phil’s. “I love you,” he panted out.

Phil smiled. “I love you, too,” he whispered. Phil moved to take off the collar. “You were so good for me, thank you,” he said softly, and carried Dan bridal style towards the bathroom.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Dan replied, sighing softly, resting his head on Phil’s shoulder.

After they showered and got dressed in pyjamas, they got back under the covers.

“We definitely have to do that again,” Phil said, hugging Dan’s waist.

“Told you you don’t need an actual dog,” Dan chuckled, curling into Phil’s side, eyes drooping shut.

“Well…maybe one day I can have two pups instead of just one?” Phil expected a sarcastic reply from Dan, but when no response came, he looked to his side to see Dan already fast asleep. He kissed Dan’s soft hair and went to sleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Bad Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being such a filthy sinner but I hope you enjoy this lmao

Phil stopped whining to Dan about getting a dog ever since Dan introduced him to puppy play. They both loved to play, Phil loved taking care of Dan and Dan loved being able to clear his mind for a while and just let Phil take care of him.

Sometimes sex wasn’t even involved in their play. Sometimes when Dan got too stressed, he put his collar on himself and crawled to Phil, not bothering to even put his tail or ears on, or even take his clothes off. And Phil knew just how to help him relax. Phil enjoyed those type of days. Being able to help Dan just by patting him, stroking his hair gently as he curled up with his head on Phil’s lap. Sometimes Dan would lay quietly by his feet, nuzzling his shins every so often.

Other times, though, Dan would be a bad puppy. He wouldn’t fetch, he’d disturb Phil when he’s trying to work, he’d even crawled up the coffee table and knocked over a glass once. At first Phil didn’t understand why Dan was acting up, but he realised that Dan was actually asking to be punished.

When Phil finally caught up with Dan’s ideas, Dan excitedly purchased more items. A bowl to eat from, a new dog mask that’s equipped with a gag, he even ignored Phil’s “Is that necessary, Dan?” as he added a cage to his cart. Phil set some rules for Dan to follow, like no stepping on furniture, no touching himself. Most times Dan would be a good puppy, but sometimes he’d break one of the rules when he was in the mood for Phil to be a little rougher with him.

* * *

Sometimes though, Dan just needed attention. He wasn’t feeling stressed, he just felt like Phil hadn’t given him attention that day because Phil was busy answering emails, paying taxes, doing boring adult stuff all day. He’d put on his collar, took off his clothes except his underwear and with his toy bone between his teeth, he crawled from his room to the lounge, where Phil was sat on the couch.

“Hey, pup,” Phil said softly when he noticed Dan crawling towards his feet. Dan bumped his cheek against Phil’s knee in greeting, placing the bone on the couch next to Phil’s knee. Phil ruffled his hair before returning his attention to his laptop. “Sorry boy, I’m busy now. We can play later,” Phil said dismissively.

Dan whined, giving Phil his big puppy eyes. Phil gave him a regretful smile, “I promise we’ll play later.” He wished he could just forget his responsibilities and play with Dan, but his pup would have to wait.

With a sigh, Dan settled down and curled up by Phil’s feet, chin resting on his forearms. After 5 minutes of staring at nothing and hearing Phil endlessly typing away on his keyboard, he got bored. He sat up on his heels and barked.

“Shh, Dan, you’re gonna disturb the neighbours,” Phil frowned at Dan. Dan nudged at the toy with his nose, which Phil ignored. Growling, Dan got up onto the couch, pawing at Phil’s laptop.

“Hey! Bad dog! Get down now,” Phil warned, moving his laptop out of Dan’s reach. Phil decided to let it slide, didn’t intend to punish Dan for getting on the furniture.

Until.

With narrowed eyes focused on Phil, almost as if he was daring Phil to punish him, Dan moved his hand into his underwear. He let out small whines as he fondled himself.

“That’s it,” Phil stood up, and Dan had to fight back a smirk.  _Finally_ , he got Phil’s attention.

Phil instructed Dan to get off the couch again, but Dan ignored him. Instead, he pulled his pants down and began stroking himself, moaning.

“So that’s how you wanna act today, huh? Like a bitch in heat?” Phil raised his voice. Dan only panted, sticking his tongue out.

Phil grabbed Dan by the collar and forcefully brought him to the floor, making him whine. Phil dragged Dan all the way to his room, and Dan tried his best to follow Phil’s quick steps on all fours, loving the feel of his collar tight at his throat as he was being pulled.

“You want to be a naughty bitch? You’ll get what bad dogs deserve,” Phil muttered, grabbing the paws and putting them on Dan’s hands. “Dogs can’t jerk off with paws.”

Dan was whining and barking, and Phil took out the new dog mask. He put it on Dan, securing the ball gag between his lips. “Much better,” Phil said as the noises Dan made became muffled.

Phil spat onto his fingers and stuck two fingers into Dan’s ass, hearing a strangled moan from Dan. He quickly fingered Dan before pushing Dan’s tail in. He then grabbed Dan’s collar and dragged him into the cage.

“Bad dogs get time out,” Phil said, voice stern as he locked the cage. The cage was only tall enough for Dan to be on his hands and knees. But he could get comfortable by curling up and laying down if he wanted. Phil placed a squeaky cat toy in the corner for Dan to press if he needed to safeword.

Phil watched Dan for a moment, who hung his head and stayed still on his paws and knees, whimpering a bit. He then went back to the lounge and tried to finish whatever work he could focus on.

Twenty minutes later, Phil walked back to the room. He had expected Dan to lay down, so he was surprised to find Dan still in the position he left him in. 

Phil knelt down and Dan lifted his head a little, but didn’t look Phil in the eyes. He let out a small whine. Phil noticed how hard Dan was. “Did puppy try to touch himself again?”

Whining, Dan shook his head. A little saliva dripped from his dog mask. Phil unlocked the cage and Dan slowly crawled out, stopping in front of Phil, gaze on the floor. Phil stroked Dan’s cock once, and precum leaked. “Should my puppy get to come now?”

Dan whimpered and nodded, slowly wagging his tail. He needed relief so badly. Phil got up and moved to the bed, but Dan stayed on his paws and knees, not wanting to disobey rules again.

Phil took Dan’s pillow and dropped it in front of Dan. “Hump yourself on the pillow like the bitch in heat that you were earlier,” Phil demanded, voice low.

Without hesitation, Dan crawled over his pillow. Looking up at Phil, he ground his hips onto the pillow, muffled moans streaming out of his mouth. The friction felt so good.

Phil watched as Dan worked his hips on the pillow, tail swinging about. He unzipped his pants and took his cock out, giving himself slow strokes.

The sight of Phil jerking himself off only made Dan more desperate to come. He rutted into the pillow faster, hips moving erratically. He whined and tried to bark, wishing his sounds were muffled by Phil’s cock in his mouth instead of the gag.

“My puppy’s so desperate to come, aren’t you? But bad dogs don’t deserve to be touched.” Dan could feel his orgasm fast approaching just from Phil’s words. He panted as he ground into his pillow, giving himself as much friction as possible.

Dan shut his eyes as he came, hips still gyrating into his pillow as he rode out his orgasm. He threw his head back and let out a small, muffled howl. The sight of Dan coming was almost enough to make Phil orgasm himself.

“Come here, pup,” Phil called when Dan had calmed down. Dan crawled to Phil and sat on his heels, looking up at him. Phil was still stroking his cock, and Dan was drooling all over the carpet.

Phil took off the bottom part of the dog mask, taking off the gag. Dan opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, hoping for Phil to shove his cock down his throat, for Phil to come in his mouth.

Instead, he watched curiously as Phil picked up his bowl laying next to his cage. Phil held it in front of his face, and Dan realised what was about to happen. He took the bowl by holding it between his teeth.

Phil’s hand worked faster over his cock, and he moaned as he orgasmed, come dripping into the bowl. He jerked himself throughout his orgasm, making sure every drop of his come went into the bowl.

When Phil was done, he patted Dan on the head. “Drink up boy, I bet you’re thirsty after all that.”

Dan set the bowl on the floor and eagerly lapped up Phil’s come in his bowl. The sight was so hot that Phil almost became hard again. He knelt down and observed as Dan licked his come, watched Dan’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. “That’s it boy, don’t waste any of it,” he encouraged.

Dan licked the bowl clean. When not a single drop of come was left, he looked up at Phil. He licked his lips and stuck his tongue out a little, mouth slightly hung open as he panted.

Phil opened his arms and Dan crawled into them, nuzzling into Phil’s chest. “Has my puppy learned his lesson?” Phil said, stroking Dan’s hair. Dan nodded and let out a small whine.

“I’m sorry I didn’t play with you when you wanted, pup, but you gotta learn to be patient too, yeah?” Phil apologized softly, stroking Dan’s soft skin. Dan nodded again, his ears flopping.

“You were a very good doggy for taking your punishment so well, I love you,” Phil whispered, and Dan sighed contentedly, pressing his head harder against Phil’s chest and wagging his tail a bit. Phil understood it as an  _I love you too, Phil._

“We can play later if you want?” Phil suggested, unsure if Dan was tired or still wanted to play.

Dan shook his head, so Phil took off his dog mask. He wiped the sweat on Dan’s forehead, before gently removing Dan’s paws and collar. He slowly pulled out Dan’s tail, watching as Dan’s rim clenched around nothing.

Phil helped Dan stand up and kissed him softly, whispering about how Dan was so good for him, how he loved Dan so much. He piggybacked Dan to the bathroom. “C’mon, I’ll take care of you. Bet your knees are tired, kneeling so long without the knee pads,” he said softly.

Dan smiled into Phil’s shoulder. “Thank you, Phil.”

And sometimes, Dan wondered how lucky he was to have Phil.


	3. Treats For Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to mind when real life Dan said he would roll over for peanut butter at 4:52 in Cat's video where she introduced them to her new puppy lmao I hope you enjoy!!

Some days, when Phil has a hard day, all he wants is to just get home and sink his teeth into the buttery goodness of a slice of white toast.

Today was one of those days. He’d had a long day of meetings, and as he sat in the taxi headed home, all he could think of was lounging while having some toast. And a cuddle with Dan. He wondered what Dan was up to while he was gone.

Once home, he shrugged his coat off and immediately headed for the kitchen. He groaned as he realised they were out of butter, but then he found some peanut butter. That’d do.

Humming, he leaned against the kitchen counter and scrolled twitter as he waited for his toast to be ready.

He didn’t even notice Dan coming into the kitchen until he felt something press against his shin. He looked down and saw Dan on all fours, wearing just a pair of black boxer shorts and his collar. Dan was nuzzling against his legs, and Phil couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t expect Dan to be a puppy today, but Dan never warned him whenever he wanted to play anyway, so it was always a pleasant surprise as Phil was always happy to play as well.

“Hey pup,” Phil greeted, ruffling Dan’s hair. Dan wriggled his butt and stuck his tongue out in response, big brown eyes staring up at him.

“Were you a good boy while I was gone?” Phil kneeled to be face to face with Dan, and Dan licked his nose before yipping. Phil giggled and stood back up, hearing the toaster ding.

Phil made himself a cup of coffee and walked to the lounge with his toast and coffee, Dan crawling behind him with his tongue lolling out.

Phil turned on the television. Love Island was playing, and he dug into his toast. He chuckled when Dan propped his chin on Phil’s knee and stared at him with a “Really, Phil?” look on his face.  _If he wasn’t being a puppy_ , Phil thought,  _he’d definitely be saying something judgemental about my choice of tv programme_. Phil was glad Dan couldn’t talk now, he’d like to delve into his guilty pleasures without feeling guilty, thank you very much.

After Phil had a few bites, Dan started nosing at his plate.

“Uh-uh, dogs are allergic to peanut butter,” Phil said and lifted the plate away from Dan’s reach.

Dan whimpered like a dog would if its favourite toy got taken away. Phil only smiled in amusement before returning his attention to the tv.

Dan continued whimpering, pawing and licking Phil’s knee. When Phil looked down at him again, he quickly laid on his back with his arms and legs in the air, like a dog would lie on its back. He stuck his tongue out and tried his best to look cute.

Phil laughed, “Try to be cute all you want, this toast is mine.”

Dan huffed and sat up. Phil reached out to pat his head, but Dan was quick and he caught Phil’s fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking the digits clean of bread crumbs and a little peanut butter.

Phil was giggling until he looked at Dan and was met with dark eyes full of lust. He was sure his fingers were already clean, but Dan wouldn’t stop sucking them. He noticed a bulge forming in Dan’s boxers.

He yanked his fingers out of Dan’s warm mouth, and Dan licked his lips slowly.

“Puppy would do anything for some peanut butter, huh?” Phil commented, voice getting deeper. Dan only continued staring at him, waiting expectantly for a command.

“Would puppy even roll over for peanut butter?” Phil questioned, swiping some off his bread and showing his finger to Dan.

Dan didn’t even hesitate. He curled himself as small as possible before rolling over by Phil’s feet, then he sat up and arf-ed.

Phil smirked, “Good boy,” he praised as he offered his finger to Dan, who eagerly lapped up the sticky spread.

Phil pulled his finger out of Dan’s mouth sooner than Dan would’ve liked, making Dan pout. He swiped a little more peanut butter. “Roll over,” he commanded.

Dan obeyed like the good puppy he was, and hummed happily around Phil’s finger as he licked the peanut butter off. Phil was getting turned on as Dan looked at him seductively while sucking. Phil pressed his finger down hard on Dan’s tongue, and Dan allowed him to.

“Would puppy like more treats?” Phil asked as he removed his finger, already knowing the answer.

Dan got up on his hands and knees and wriggled his butt, wagging his non-existent tail. He was panting, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.

“Stay,” Phil ordered as he stood up, and Dan sat back on his heels, tilting his head as he looked curiously at Phil who walked back into the kitchen.

A few moments later, Phil hurriedly walked out the kitchen carrying a… _is that a bottle of chocolate syrup?_  Dan couldn’t really tell as Phil tried to hide it from his view. Phil quickly went to their room, and Dan wanted to follow but he wasn’t given further orders, so he stayed where he was like a good puppy.

When Phil walked back out after a while, he was only in his pants. He was carrying the leash and he swiftly connected it to Dan’s collar. He took off Dan’s boxer shorts, Dan’s erection bouncing free. Then he tugged at the leash, leading Dan into their bedroom.

“I have more treats for you if you continue being a good doggy for me,” Phil said once they were in the room, tone light. Dan arfed and nuzzled against Phil’s leg.

After Phil unhooked his leash, he sat on his heels and watched Phil move to the bed. His eyes widened when Phil revealed the jar of peanut butter and scooped out a little to spread it on his chest. Dan was panting, the sight before him so hot that he actually salivated onto the floor.

Phil casually moved to rest against the headboard, then he picked up a tennis ball and threw it across the room. “Fetch, boy,” he commanded, voice so deep it sent a shiver down Dan’s spine.

Dan bounded for the ball and picked it up between his teeth with ease. He quickly crawled to return the ball to Phil, dropping it next to Phil’s hand.

“Good pup, come have your reward,” Phil said, patting the bed.

Dan eagerly climbed up on the bed and settled between Phil’s legs. He lapped up the peanut butter messily, slobbering all over Phil’s chest. Phil groaned softly, resting a hand in Dan’s soft curls.

“So hot, pup,” Phil commented when Dan finished licking his chest clean. He threw the ball again. “Fetch.”

When Dan returned this time, there was chocolate syrup on Phil’s left nipple. He woofed appreciatively before licking and sucking Phil’s nipple, tasting the chocolate and feeling the nub harden between his teeth.

They continued their game, Dan fetching the ball and receiving his reward on various parts of Phil’s body. Dan’s cock started leaking halfway through the game, and Phil had removed his own pants, stroking his cock leisurely while watching Dan crawl around the room to retrieve his ball.

His treats gradually went lower on Phil’s body, Phil alternating between chocolate syrup and peanut butter. He licked a stripe of his treat down Phil’s happy trail, humming in satisfaction when Phil moaned.

Dan went to lick at Phil’s tip but Phil pushed him away. “None of that yet, cheeky pet,” Phil warned, and Dan whined, but moved off the bed anyway, ready to fetch his ball again.

The next time he returned the ball, he licked Phil’s crotch clean of the syrup, careful to avoid his cock. He didn’t need to be warned twice, he was a good pup. He nuzzled his face against Phil’s pubes, burying his nose in it and sniffing his master’s scent. Phil’s hand at the back of his head held him firmly in place. “That’s my good boy,” Phil sighed contentedly, and Dan wriggled his ass, reeling in the praise.

Phil let go of Dan’s head, but held onto his arm so Dan couldn’t get off the bed. He didn’t bother throwing the ball anymore. He slowly poured the chocolate onto his cock and kept his eyes on Dan, who broke the eye contact to stare at the syrup dripping down Phil’s shaft and gathering at his balls. He gulped, watching as Phil topped the treat off with a scoop of peanut butter on his tip.

Dan had to physically restrain himself from basically attacking Phil’s dick with his mouth. He panted heavily and grabbed at the bedsheets, waiting for permission. Phil smirked when he noticed how hard Dan was trying to be still.

“Think my good lil puppy deserves this treat?” he asked, still smirking and tilting Dan’s chin up so Dan would look in his eyes instead of his cock.

Dan arfed and yipped, ass moving side to side impressively fast. Phil chuckled and stroked Dan’s cheek. “I think so too.”

He slowly guided Dan’s face to his cock, and moaned softly as Dan’s warm breath ghosted on his shaft. Dan’s eyes were so wide, eyeing the syrup like it was a feast and he’d been starved.

Dan gave a few tentative licks, looking up at Phil for approval. Phil smiled fondly, and it was all the encouragement Dan needed. He took Phil all the way in until his tip reached the back of his throat, breathing in the sweet smell of the chocolate mixed with Phil’s musk.

Phil’s head fell back onto the headboard as Dan worked his talented tongue on his dick. Dan moved up and sucked all the peanut butter off Phil’s tip, licking his slit spotless. Then he bobbed his head back down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking the syrup.

Phil groaned at the sensation. He was trying very hard not to come right then, he wanted Dan to finish cleaning him before giving the final treat. He rested his hand gently in Dan’s hair, not putting any strength in his grasp.

Dan moved off completely and went to lap up the syrup at Phil’s balls. He looked up at Phil through his eyelashes, and moaned softly when their eyes met.

“You’re perfect, pup,” Phil gasped out when Dan wrapped his lips around his cock again. Dan hummed happily at the praise, the vibrations causing Phil to shiver in pleasure.

Phil continued his praises until Dan finished licking his cock clean. When he was done, Dan sat back up, looking at Phil and licking his swollen lips.

Phil pulled Dan closer to him and kissed him, biting down on Dan’s swollen bottom lip. He tasted a hint of his own precum mixed with the sweet chocolate and peanut butter when he licked into Dan’s mouth.

“Finish up your treat, boy,” Phil murmured when he broke the kiss, gently pushing Dan’s head back down.

Dan deepthroated him again, earning a low groan from Phil. He picked up his pace, bobbing his head quickly as he could tell that Phil was getting close. His own neglected cock was leaking precum onto the sheets.

He fondled Phil’s balls, hearing Phil’s breath hitch, feeling Phil’s hand in his hair grip tighter. He moved back to suck Phil’s cock, swirling his tongue at the tip. Phil came with a groan, bucking his hip up to move further into the heat of Dan’s warm mouth. Dan sucked Phil throughout his orgasm, swallowing every drop of his final treat triumphantly.

When Phil finished coming, Dan moved off and started whining. Phil’s eyes were closed, pure bliss on his face. He slowly opened his eyes when he had calmed down, and was met with a pair of big brown puppy dog eyes.

“Such a good boy. Come here, let me take care of you,” Phil said and sat up straighter.

Dan straddled Phil’s outstretched legs and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck. Phil kissed him and Dan opened his mouth immediately, letting Phil lick into his mouth.

Phil wrapped a hand around Dan’s red hard cock, and Dan whimpered into the kiss. He started stroking Dan slowly, and broke the kiss to attach his lips to Dan’s neck. He bit down as he twisted his thumb across Dan’s slit, eliciting a high-pitched moan from Dan.

Dan was restless, thrusting his hips into Phil’s fist. “My perfect puppy,” Phil whispered into Dan’s neck, “so perfect for me.”

Dan whined at Phil’s words, each praise pushing him closer to orgasm. He looked up, giving Phil more access to his neck. Phil moved to nip at his collar bone, stroking him faster.

“Come for me, pup.”

Dan obeyed immediately, didn’t think he’d be able to disobey even if he wanted to. He came with a small howl, spilling all over Phil’s hand still stroking him. He rested his head on Phil’s shoulder, panting and shuddering until he calmed down from his high.

He looked up at Phil when Phil shrugged his shoulder, and then looked down to see his cum on Phil’s hand. He bent down and lapped up his own cum, bringing Phil’s fingers into his mouth. Phil chuckled, “Can’t ever get enough of treats, huh pup?”

Dan pulled off of Phil’s fingers with a pop before kissing Phil deeply again. He was the first to break the kiss this time.

“Love you, Phil,” Dan whispered, barely audible.

Phil pulled Dan into a warm hug, soothingly petting his hair. “I love you too, Dan. So much,” he replied, equally quietly.

Dan was ready to cuddle Phil to sleep, but much to his disappointment, Phil got out of bed.

“That was fun and all, but I’m just feeling very sticky now,” Phil said, sticking his tongue out in disgust at himself.

Dan laughed, dimples apparent, “Go shower, sticky boy. I’ll reheat your coffee for you.”


End file.
